


woo you

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Flirting, Daichi is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and just wants to be cool, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Teasing, but then Slytherin Prefect Sugawara ruins that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga snickered. “You really have no idea why I’ve been practically stalking you for a week?”</p><p>*commissioned by tolaw on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	woo you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihelion/gifts).



> this was commissioned by [tolaw](http://tolaw.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!! it was super fun to work on and I hope you like it!

“Sawamura! Stop!”

Daichi felt his ears redden as he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the corridor, almost tripping over his robes and falling flat on his face. He heard a few scattered, whispered snickers around him - which Daichi did his best to ignore. Clearing his throat, he turned curtly on his heel to face the biggest menace in the entire castle.

Or at least Daichi’s biggest, personal menace.

Sugawara Koushi wasn’t even in his house and it felt like that boy was breathing down his neck day in and day out. Sure, he was a prefect, but for _Slytherin_. A Slytherin had no business in the Gryffindor corridor, yet Sugawara found some business for himself to be there.

And that business was _him_.

“You’re the absolute rudest!” Sugawara’s cheeks puffed out in indignation. “An attractive person is trying to get your attention and you pretend I don’t even exist!”

Not this again. “Shouldn’t you be in your own side of the castle?”

“I would, but I’m just so _enchanted_ by you.”

 _Kill me_ , Daichi inwardly lamented.

The whispered laughter was only becoming more obvious, and Daichi could make out some of the new Quidditch recruits staring at him with incredulously gleeful expressions. This nonsense was getting to the point where it was ruining his captain cred - it had to stop. Using all his remaining willpower, Daichi sucked in a breath and sighed. “Stop harassing me and leave me alone. Please?”

The silver-haired prefect’s face suddenly changed. Nervousness, hesitation - remorse? - overtook his previously-confident countenance. Daichi had never seen the other look so…so not like a slimy snake before. He was starting to feel guilty now, for some ungodly reason. _He’s the one who was bullying me!_

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara mumbled, sliding his hands into his robe pockets. 

_What the hell?_

“It’s fine,” Daichi found himself saying as he stepped closer - _but it wasn’t fine_ , Daichi thought. He had been teased for this rubbish for too damn long. “I just…don’t understand is all…”

Sugawara’s face opened, his features lighting up instantly. How was this guy so ethereally expressive at the drop of a hat? “Wait, really?”

Daichi was lost for words. “Um… yes?”

He, of course, took note of the apparent silence descending over the entire corridor. Those _twits_.

“You really have no idea why I’ve been practically stalking you for a week -?”

“- it’s more like two -“

“Doesn’t matter.” Suga waved him off, that self-assuredness back full force. “But you really don’t know? Even though it’s obvious?”

Narrowing his eyes, Daichi glared at him. Sugawara just laughed but took the hint and continued, voice hushed as he ducked in closer. “I’m trying to woo you.”

Daichi felt his face color again. “Excuse me?”

“I wanna take you out, Sawamura.”

Oh god, he hoped none of those first years could hear this. “On a date…?”

“What else?” Sugawara’s smile was far too white, too innocent and pretty for such a conniving person. “You’re really attractive. And I like to tease cute boys.”

Daichi couldn’t find the words, but it didn’t matter, because his face must have said it all.

“So…” Sugawara clicked his tongue. “Is that a yes?”

Daichi just swallowed.

“…are you not attracted to me?” Sugawara blinked, something glinting in his eyes. “To boys, I mean?”

No, no, no. That wasn’t it at all. It was something else entirely. For some reason, when he wasn’t mad at the prefect anymore, he noticed just how _pretty_ Sugawara actually was. And also, how much of a loser Daichi was, being a sixth year and _never having been on a date before_. How he’d never been asked by someone this gorgeous or eccentric or _mean_.

And how much Daichi realized he _liked_ it.

“Um, I am,” Daichi mumbled, and hastily corrected, “attracted to boys!”

Sugawara winked, and Daichi felt the air buzz with magic. Either that, or everyone around was laughing again. “Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?”

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay, but - ”

“And we’ll be back in time for your Quidditch practice, no worries.” And then that jerk leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering _later, Daichi_ before dramatically flourishing his robe as he walked away.

Daichi was definitely as red as his scarf now. And he definitely held no more respect as captain anymore, that was for sure.

He was even more certain when one of the new Quidditch players called out excitedly, “Is that your boyfriend, Captain?!”

_Someone out there, please kill me already._

**Author's Note:**

> someone end this boy's suffering
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
